Ocean Avenue
by Albino Redneck
Summary: Ron is away on Auror Duties and so is Hermione; the only problem is they are on other sides of the planet. They are in love and Ron can’t stand another minute without her; so he goes to desperate measures to find her and to break the news to her…ONE SHOT


AUTHOR TIME!!!!! Ok this is my second song fic! WoOt! If you like what you read here in a few moments you might want to check out my other stories. Red Headed Love Machine, and Motorcycle Drive By. I knew the story line that I wanted but it took me FOREVER to find lyrics that fit with the plot. I think I found the perfect ones though. Here it is! (Song: Ocean Avenue: By yellowcard.) I know that lyrics don't come in until like WAY later in the story but you have to have some setup otherwise it makes no sense. ENJOY!

Summary: Ron is away on Auror Duties and so is Hermione; the only problem is they are on other sides of the planet. They are in love and Ron can't stand another minute without her; so he goes to desperate measures to find her and to break the news to her…

Ron paced his flat. He had to find her somehow. He had just received a report from the ministry on his next mission and it wasn't exactly good news.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Your next mission for the ministry is highly dangerous and all precautions must be taken. We have captured one of the Dark Lords death eaters and on their next meeting we want you to take his place and find out their upcoming plans and attacks. You will be taking the polyjuice potion, but You-Know-Who almost always knows when he is being lied to, so it is rather important that you brush up on your occlumency skills before your departure. We would also like you to know before hand that if he finds you out, he will most surely kill you, so before you go make sure to take care of any unfinished business. According to our hostage, the next meeting will be in roughly ten days time. This will hopefully give you enough time to get all your pretences in order. We will alert you when it is time to report to the ministry to take the potion. We do hope you are well._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

This was practically a suicide mission! He might as well have gotten a death sentence! Ron very well new that as an Auror he couldn't back out of an assignment. He also knew that Hermione was in the U.S. doing Auror business as well. He knew as well that he could not leave without telling her, and there were some things that were left unsaid. He had to get to her, but how? He could apparate but unless you know where you are going exactly, it's rather difficult. He could try to owl her, no that would take far too long, plus it would be best to see her face to face, there were some things you couldn't put in a letter. He was pacing rather vigorously now, and while his mind was in a transfixed state he absent-mindedly knocked over a flowerpot that contained vast amounts of floo powder. That was it! He could use the floo powder and just poke his head in to talk to her. He wouldn't have to put his whole body in; he didn't want to bug her for too long in case she was busy, although he was hoping that she wouldn't have any company when he arrived.

He took a pinch of floo powder from the floor and threw it into the fireplace with instantly turned a violent shade of green. He figured he would clean up the pot later. He crouched on his knees and stuck his head inside the flames that licked his face in warmth. It was rather hard to breath, as there were vast amounts of ash flying everywhere including inside his mouth and into his eyes. He shouted "Hermione Granger!" He didn't know exactly where she was, as that information was highly classified and wasn't even shared with other aurors. He just hoped that somewhere, somehow, he would be able to find her. He experienced a rather peculiar sensations as his body stayed still but his head went spinning through thousands and thousands of wizarding fireplaces throughout the world. He was actually rather startled when the spinning stopped and he found himself inside what looked like a hotel room.

"Hermione!" He whispered rather sharply. "Hermione are you here?" What if she wasn't home? Then it would have all been for a waste of time! His knees were beginning to hurt too. He raised his voice. "HERMIONE! Hermione I need to talk to you!" He heard a pounding of footsteps and found that he was in luck as Hermione Granger walked into the living room and saw Ron's face in the fire.

She was looking very pretty. She wore a long green dress with a sequin spiral on the side with matching accessories. She was putting on her left earring as she came out into the hall. Even though her face looked stern Ron couldn't help but gape at her.

"Ron! What are you doing here!" She hissed. She crouched down low in front of the fire so as to see him better.

"I…." He stopped he couldn't tell her exactly why he was here just yet. He needed to see her happy on last time before he left. "I just missed you…a lot….that's all." Her expression softened.

"Oh Ron, I've missed you too! I've missed you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek and held his face in her hands, slowly stroking his face.

"What are you all dressed up for? Are you of to leave some place?" Ron asked. He needed to know how much time he had with her. She still hadn't let go of him.

"I'm posing as a muggle and I'm negotiating with wizards from North America. There aren't as many wizarding places where we can meet here as in Britain so unless we all look like muggles we would look extremely out of place. I have to leave to get to the ballroom in about an hour. Why?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know how much time I can spend with you." He said softly. She grinned a little.

"This reminds me of when we were in our 6th year at Hogwarts. We could never find time to be together alone; so we had to go and run away every month or so to that place just off the British coast remember? What was it called?" She strained her mind to remember.

"It was Ocean Avenue, I think." Ron said. He hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione ever since she had come into the room. She was just too beautiful to look away from. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, we used to just sit and talk. Sometimes it would be well past sunrise before we headed back up to the school. We had a hard time explaining to everybody why we were so tired the next day. We were only sixteen though; how naïve we were. Those nights were amazing though." She added.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

Ron grinned as well. He remembered one eventful day when they didn't get back until noon and they had told everyone that they had been asleep in their dormitories the whole time, but we put an invisibility charm on ourselves because we didn't want to be disturbed.

"And that year just after graduation we took a vacation to Cherry Beach, the three of us, remember? It was you me and Harry, but every night after Harry went to bed the two of us would walk along the beach barefooted and…it was just awesome."

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

Ron enjoyed these memories, these happy memories, before they were almost always separated by their work. The only way they got to see each other anymore was on accident, when the ministry sent them on missions that just happened to be located in about the same area, or when one of them took desperate measures, much like Ron was doing now.

"Where are you know? Exactly? I want to know so I can come visit you some time this week maybe. We never get to see each other anymore." Ron asked. He couldn't stand being away from her any longer. Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, now you know I can't tell you that." Ron began to beg.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione!" He hoped using her old school nickname would maybe help in sweet-talking her into it. "If I could just find you then my life would be so much better. YOUR life would be so much better." He wanted to take his hand through and hold hers, but he knew that he couldn't. Hermione still seemed reluctant, so Ron tried a different approach.

"Look, how important is this whole negotiation thing?" Ron asked. He had to resort to plan b now. Hermione shrugged.

"It's not too important. We were just hoping to get some gold off of them so we could start construction on a new building for the ministry. We have enough money already but Cornelius was just hoping for some more to get a cushion." Ron smiled widened.

"Run away with me then. I'll donate gold for it, whatever it takes. Just come with me, we can go anywhere, it doesn't matter as long as we're together." Hermione laughed a little.

"You can't be serious!" She didn't know how serious he actually was. "You can't wait just one more week for the mission to be over, I'll see you then! Is this how desperate you are to see me. You can't just take me away!"

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away _

"Oh, I'm serious." Ron bore a rather mischievous grin. "I'm going insane without you 'Mione. It's like I can't get you out of my head! I look everywhere and everything reminds me of you! You're in all my dreams, and sometimes when I sleep I can almost see you there beside me 'Mione, but it's never as good as having you REALLY there beside me. I NEED you. I need you to come with me. Please."

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_

Hermione still shook her head, but her smiled faded a little.

"Oh Ron, that is really sweet, but I can't! You know that I can't! I'll see you in a week Ron! I just, I can't do this right now." She trailed off.

This was getting rather frustrating, if he couldn't convince her soon, he would have to tell her.

"Can you please just tell me where you are!?" Ron asked, his voice was getting louder, but he was begging, he was desperate.

"No!" Hermione said, sterner still.

_If I could find you now things would get better_

Ron tried again. "How much gold does Cornelius need? 100? 200 Galleons? I've got it Hermione, I have enough! I just need you to run away with me Hermione, forever. I need to take you away with me. We need to be together Hermione."

_We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

"Look why do you care so much? I've only been gone a week! Last time when I was on that mission to rescue the goblin hostages I was away for at least a month and you didn't come barging into my fireplace then!" She almost sounded angry with him now.

"Why do I care? I love you Hermione! Isn't that enough?" He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he fought to hold them back. He had to tell her, it was no use delaying it any longer. Hermione still didn't believe him.

"Look 'Mione. I got a letter from Fudge about my next mission and…from the looks of it. I'm probably not going to survive it." He said, his voice had a little more confidence in it than he actually felt. Hermione's expression didn't look sad, in fact she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm going to fall for THAT one. Look Ron, I'll see you in a week, we can go to dinner and we can go back and have a wonderful evening, but not now. Ron tried again.

"I'm serious Hermione. I have to go in place of one of Voldemort's death eaters and if Voldemort ever finds out that I'm not really one of them he will kill me for sure. It's basically a suicide mission. I'm going to die Hermione." The last few words stuck in his throat as he said them. It was very difficult but it had to be said. Hermione finally faced the truth. Her eyes widened in horror. They were to the brim with tears. She pleaded.

"No! Not tonight, not here, not now! It has to be a mistake! No it just can't be! It can't!" Her tears flew freely now, Ron wished to have nothing more than the ability to wipe them away. He could only speak.

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now

"Ssh, Hermione, don't cry. I don't want my last memories of you to be like this." He said it, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Oh Ron!" She put her hands around his head and kissed him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her and embrace her, but he could only kiss her back. Her tears intertwined with his own. She pulled away, but he didn't want it to stop. She kept her hands at the back of his head, slowly curling a thick red lock around her finger.

"It's almost time for you to go." Ron said reluctantly as he tore his eyes away from her and onto the wall clock. Hermione shook her head.

"No I can't leave you! Not like this. No I'm staying here with you!" She said stubbornly, her eyes bloodshot, and her cheeks red. It was Ron's turn to shake his head.

"No I'm sorry Hermione but this has to be goodbye." Before she could protest, he pulled his head back out of the fire and into his own apartment loft. He wiped his own tears away as he stood. He would have to spend his last days on earth without the woman he loved. He walked out onto the balcony of his loft that over looked the city, but instead of looking at the crowded streets below he directed his vision up to the night sky. He was hoping that this was one big horrible nightmare. He hoped that tomorrow he would wake up and find himself back at Hogwarts, the simple times. Things were just too complicated now. He just hoped that even if all of this was real that he could spend one more night with her, just one.

Back at Hermione's hotel room, she was still sitting on the living room carpet. She was staring into the fire hoping that Ron's head would appear in it once again. It didn't come. She burst through the hotel door and frantically ran down several flights of stairs, out of the hotel lobby and into the dark, cold night. She sped down the sidewalks for several blocks aimlessly, not knowing where she was going. She had lost both of her shoes in the pursuit of nothingness and, barefooted and cold, she slumped down on a park bench and accepted defeat.

She stared up into the night sky just as, several thousand miles away, Ron was doing. He just wanted to be with him again, even if it was just for a little while, to tell him just how much she loved him.

_We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow _

She searched frantically for the moon, but it was currently obscured by clouds. She found herself screaming into the night.

"WHY?"

"WHY?" Ron yelled out into the night, piercing the silence. Why did this have to happen now? Why did it have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? He was up to his neck in questions that he knew there were no answer to. He stormed back into his apartment and landed on his bed to try and go to sleep. _He was going to wake up and this will have all been a horrible, but vivid, nightmare. This isn't real. _He slowly drifted off into a painful, disturbed slumber.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_


End file.
